


The Steam Rises

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [5]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>danielledreamsthedayaway asked: Hello lovelies! I loved this new story!! Could we get one in the Mondern AU or with Jamie and Claire in the 20th century? I know we had a shower scene when Jamie just came to the 20th century, but a joint bath would be nice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Steam Rises

The steam from the hot water filled the air, fogging up the mirrors and windows of the small flat. Jamie spun around in alarm—I watched in amusement as he circled the claw-foot bathtub.

“Where is it coming from, Sassenach?” he asked, voice full of panic and awe. 

“Where does what come from?” I smirked, enjoying the curiosity he openly displayed. 

“The hot water; it appears to come from nowhere! I dinna see a fire or pull system to get this vast amount of hot water up here!” He exclaimed, his hand digging into his curls.

Giggling, I watched as he examined the tub even closer with more suspicion. 

“The pipes,” I answered. “See these metallic tubes?”

He nodded, eyes drinking in everything. “Well, they are the things bringing the hot water to this place. In the basement there is a giant enclosed tube we call a boiler, and it does exactly that, boils the water for us. So—”

“So when you twist these handles the water comes to ye!” He said excitedly, still studying the faucet as the water poured out. 

“Exactly,” I agreed, nodding my head. 

I walked over to him and pulled at his buckle, pulling him closer to me. 

“Yes, and let me show you what it can do for the two of us.” 

His kilt pooled to the floor in a heap, a cloud of dust billowed as his shirt and my shift joined the pile.

“I’ve had a bath before, Sassenach,” he whispered, cupping the back of my head, drawing me in for a kiss. 

I grabbed his hand in response and, stepping gently in, I tugged him into the water with me. He let out a low moan as the heat thawed his bones. 

“So this is what ye meant those years ago?”

My brow ruffled in response. I looked at him puzzled.

“Ye said the hot baths nearly won out.” I smiled, thankful for his long memory.

“I did say that, but I’m very glad they didn’t.”

Jamie smiled back, his hand softly massaging my scalp.

“Aye, I’m verra glad indeed they didna win before, but now…” he sighed, “I dinna ken how ye went without them.” He smirked and leaned back further into the hot water, relaxed. 

I couldn’t help but smile at the peaceful look on his face. He was completely at ease. 

“You know, there is another benefit to the running water.”

“Oh, aye, is that so, Sassenach?” He mumbled out as I stroked his calf, slowly working my way higher.

“Oh yes. For one, when it gets cold, all we have to do is turn the knob and more hot water will be at our fingertips. And for another…” I trailed off and found purchase on a most sensitive spot of his anatomy. "If you happen to spill the water out..." I teased him, stroking ever so lightly. "We can always refill it." 

Jamie let it a strangled groan of pleasure while I rhythmically squeezed, tugged and stroked him. His eyes flew open and he pinned me to the side of the tub, his own hand making its way to the center of myself. Never stopping my movements, only rocking with them and starting my own form of pleasurable torture. 

“Mmm, Sassenach, I like it when ye make those sounds,” he said huskily as he swallowed yet another of my moaning gasps with a hard kiss.

“Don’t stop, Jamie!” I breathily moaned against his lips. “I need you inside me!” I cried, wiggling my hips in emphasis.

“Easy, Sassench. Ye’ll get an ending, just no’ before I have you completely at my mercy,” he growled. 

I gasped as he began to nip and lick his way down my neck to my breasts. With each section of skin he touched, gooseflesh appeared in his wake. My nipples had hardened and he was sure to take his time with each, savoring as he sucked and bit. All the while, his deft fingers never stopped their torturous rhythm below. 

When I thought I would burst from overstimulation, he replaced his fingers with his now throbbing erection.

My legs wrapped around him instantaneously, drawing him closer, and my fingers dug into his perfect ass. 

“Now, mo nighean donn, ye are mine and I wilna let ye go, ever,” he said, each word punctuated by a thrust. 

“No. You won’t lose me. You’re my heart and soul, Jamie,” I gasped out as his hit that perfect spot deep inside. 

He smiled and leaned down, sucking my lip into his mouth and biting down ever so slightly. This kiss morphed into a languid, emotion-filled kiss that took over every nerve ending in my body. His thrusts slowed as the kiss deepened further, the feelings of happiness, sadness, relief and love pouring out of him in spades. I couldn’t leave him…

“And you can’t leave me,” I cried, clutching him closer, my breasts flush with his chest.

“Never. I couldna ever leave you,” He emphasized with a kiss and a strong thrust that sent water cascading from the bathtub. “Being parted from you would be like tearing my soul in two. I canna live that way and I wilna live that way.”

I stroked the wet, red ringlets that were plastered to his face, a soft smile spread across my face. 

“Good. You know now that I am just as yours as you are mine, no matter the time, no matter the place, I am always at your mercy,” I pulled his head down and kissed him, “Just as you are at my mercy.”

He stopped thrusting, causing me to whimper and squirm.

“I dinna care if I ever have a hot bath again, so long as ye are by my side. We could be sent back to my time tomorrow and I wilna complain, so long as ye are with me.”

I love you. 

“As I love you, mo Sorcha.” I smiled not realizing that I had said it out loud. I didn’t care, I loved him and he was mine.

“Now, how about we finish what we started?” A wolfish grin spread across his face as he grabbed me and rolled us—never breaking our connection—to where I was now on top and he became partially submerged.

I giggled at the sight of his half-submerged face, his flaming red hair billowing out on either side of his face like a fan. 

“Dinna laugh, Sassenach, unless you plan on moving sometime soon,” he groaned out. I leaned down and kissed his lips gently, savoring their taste.

I rolled my hips slowly, letting him sink even deeper inside. We both let out a groan as I swiveled and began moving faster.

The water rocked to its own current; waves cresting and crashing over our combined skin and over the porcelain edges of the bathtub. I couldn’t—I wouldn’t—care for anything in that moment other than Jamie and the intense pleasure emanating from him. The pleasure and love seeped out in each thrust, and it soon became too much for him. Jamie grunted and groaned, spilling himself into me, but I didn’t stop. His moans of pleasure morphed into moans of overstimulation, too much pleasure turned pain as I increased my movements, driving faster to my own completion. 

I fell onto his chest as my body quivered from pleasure. We lay there in the cooling water panting, gooseflesh popping up over our exposed over heated skin. 

“I am curious, Sassenach,” Jamie whispered, breaking the silence. I rested my chin on his chest so I could see his face and hummed. 

“Hmm?”

“We didna get verra clean with this hot bath. Shall I run us some more hot water and we can try again?” He smirked, his eyes blinking in his unique version of a wink.

“So soon?” I gasped, as little sparks of pleasure still coursed through me from our still connected bodies. 

“Aye, mo nighean donn. For ye always so soon.”


End file.
